Down The Aisle
by xlovestory
Summary: Sequel to We Love Pretending. We join Troy and Gabriella again as they get ready to move onto the next step of their relationship: marriage. Follow them as they try and make it what they want it to be, and watch as the drama unfolds... TxG HSMisLurve
1. Locations

_**Hello All! I'm back! This is the sequel to 'We Love Pretending' - my most successful story yet. The poll results told me you wanted this, and you got it. It follows on about a year and a half after we left them and centres around the idea of their marriage.**_

_**It was hard at first to delve back into a story I thought was finished, but what my readers want, they get. I really hope this lives up to WLP standards because I know a lot of people were fans. This isn't going to be as long as WLP either. It has six parts, with this being the first. And I'm hoping to finish it in a month, before the dreaded prelim exams begin.**_

_**Anyway, without further ado, welcome to Chapter 1...**_

**Down The Aisle.**

_Locations._

Gabriella took one last look at the stately home she was visiting, thoughts going over and over in her head. Was it big enough? Did it sit enough people? Was the ballroom big enough? And would the caterers approve of the kitchen area? She sighed; there were so many things to think about and do, but not enough time to do them, it seemed. Gabriella's life definitely hadn't slowed down. If anything, the last two years had been even busier than the ones before it. The publicity the movie her and Troy had starred in had collected her many awards, as well as a fuller career in music, and more jobs on the big screen. She couldn't be happier right now, and with Troy rightfully by her side, nothing could slow her down.

She just wished the days would slow down instead. Everything seemed to be happening at once. If she wasn't on set for a movie or television programme, she was either in the studio or in choreography classes. And now, with the most anticipated Hollywood wedding of the year to plan, things were up in the air.

She opened her car door, sliding inside and dropping her various folders and notebooks on the car opposite. Her phone rested on top of the pile, Troy's glorious face shining up at her until the phone's little lights dimmed.

Yes, that's right. Troy and Gabriella were getting married. Every time she thought about it, little bursts of joy shook in her stomach, and a huge smile would spread across her face. After being together for two and half years already, they felt it was time to settle down. They had already made a life together in both Britain and America, so it seemed like the logical next move.

Trouble was, he wasn't here to go through all the organising with her. She understood now what she'd been told time and time again: 'Organising and wedding is stressful.' They had hit the nail on the head. She was extremely tired of trailing around locations, picking colours for napkins (that people were only going to wipe their dirty hands on), getting the musical selection sorted, etc. Troy also had some jobs, but his were more of the fun kind; the cake tasting he did on a regular basis was his favourite.

She laughed as she remembered talking to her cousin Catherine, and how she had offered to hire her a wedding planner for an extra gift. Stupidly, she'd shot down the idea. But now she wished she could hand over all of the duties to someone else, and just concentrate on not being nervous on the day. Unfortunately, there was so many other things to do.

She started the car once more, pulling out of the stately home's driveway, and out onto the road, currently deserted. It was an old house, on the outskirts of the city. They had agreed that they wanted to get married somewhere out of the way, and not in the centre of London where the paparazzi were free to roll around. She had to admit the place was beautiful. Old, but modern; simple. It was the perfect location, but somewhere in the back of her mind something was telling her… not this one.

Turning off the road and onto another, she looked at the map as she drove, trying to catch her bearings of the next location due to be viewed under her critical eye. She didn't want just any place. She wanted a place that was special, and had something extra to give. Somewhere that her and troy could go back to and remember their wedding without any regrets.

She jumped slightly as her phone began to ring, blasting to her right. She looked over, smiling when she saw who it was. He was with her at times like this, even if not in body. Settling the phone into it's case on the dash board, she pressed 'loudspeaker' and began their conversation.

"Hey Troy."

She heard a small chuckle from the other end of the line. "You sound tried, Brie. How many places have you got left?"

She sighed as she flicked through the remaining sheets. "Um… just two."

"Then you can go home and rest."

Her smile slipped off her face, and she felt the sadness seep into her. Her shoulders sagged and she felt as if her body was collapsing, but she kept her hands carefully on the wheel. "But you won't be there." She whispered so quietly, her lost voice giving her away.

He was in America right now, but he'd rather be with his fiancé. He missed her terribly, just as he did every time he had to go away. When they had got engaged, he had wanted to spend every minute up until he wedding with her. But their careers had other plans. They were constantly busy. And just two months ago Troy had been whisked off to his previous home to finish some scenes of his new movie which the director thought 'were just not right'. It hurt her every time she saw him leave, and the only thing she held on to over those days, weeks and months was the reminder that he would return. He'd always come back to her, because he was nothing without her. Being apart was hard for the couple. And that's why he'd vowed that after the wedding he was taking some time off to be with her. She clung onto that thought like her heart depended on it. When in fact, it did.

She heard rustling coming over the line and in her head she saw him moving, readjusting the way he sat. She remembered all the little things he did, and this was one of them. Then his voice came back again. "I know, I know. And I'm so sorry about that. Only a month and a bit now."

"37 days; I've been counting."

He laughed. "Yeah, that seems about right." Silence fell upon them, blanketing them and reminding them of their distance. In their minds they thought of each other, wishing they could be together. It was the one thing he wished he could do: be with her in the run-up to their wedding; to watch her glow as she got ready to tie the knot.

All those thoughts made him regret his decision to leave in the first place, so he changed the subject. "Tell me, how was location number fifteen."

Gabriella turned down yet another street before she replied. "In truth, it was beautiful. A large stately house, literally in the middle of nowhere - it took my half an hour to find it!' Troy chuckled at this, and then listened intently to his fiancés excited words. '… and chandeliers, and the ballroom was to die for. As I was standing in it, with the woman who rents out the place, I just closed my eyes and I could see us all there, dancing away. With the band in the background. It was just… perfect."

She heard his tap his fingers in the background. "Sounds like you've found your location, honey."

Gabriella pondered this for a second. "It does, but…"

"But what?"

She slowed down to the lights, leaning her head to the side, balancing her head on her hand watching the colours change. "I just… something is telling me it's not the one to choose. I don't know, I just get this feeling…" She dragged off, feeling a little stupid. Troy was right; if she thought the last place was perfect she should go for it. So why couldn't she?

Troy's clam voice came through the phone. "Brie, if you think that, then just go and see the other two. You've booked to see them, so you have to go. And maybe, you'll be right. Maybe the next location is the one you really want."

Her mind was completely full of thoughts now. "What about you? What do you want?"

"I want to marry you. I don't care if you do it in Buckingham Palace, or in your garden. I just want to marry you. Because I love you."

His words were so simple, not even poetic. But they still managed to hit her right in the heart. Every sweet word that came from his mouth she clung to. He was perfection in man form, and she too loved him to pieces. But most of all, he was correct once again. She felt selfish for being picky on the location. For all he wanted to do was marry her, and she knew now that as long as on that day they said 'I do' she'd leave with a smile.

"You're right." She whispered, still in awe of the man she would marry.

He laughed lightly. "Yes, but… I also know that everyone is expecting an over the top, beyond marvellous wedding. So that's where you come in: you have to pick the right location, for everyone else's sake. But for me, all you have to do is let me put that ring on your finger."

She giggled, his sweet words making her eyes water. "I'd never stop you from doing that."

"Just one of the reasons I love you, Gabriella."

She sighed, longing for him. "I love you too."

"I'll let you go now, but you'll phone me about the next one?" He asked, hope creeping into his voice at hearing her voice again.

She nodded to herself. "Sure. Bye."

"Bye, my love."

And the phone call closed.

She pressed 'end' on the phone were it stood, and then turned her eyes back to the road. In front of her, the road went on for miles, with trees on either side. She could see nothing of buildings in the distance, and her brow creased as she wondered if she was on the correct path. Looking back at the directions, she realised she had gone the right way, but if this was leading her to her next possible wedding location, why did it look so out of the way.

Yet, she kept driving, sure it would lead to somewhere. She let her hands sit lightly on the wheel, while she thought about the wedding that would happen in a few months. Almost everything was ready. All that was needed was for the location to be found, the invitations to be sent, the dress to be picked, and the cake to be made. To some she might seem unorganised. But to her, this was the only way. She had other things to do rather than spend every moment on wedding details. All she really wanted was a small church, a minister, a few family and friends, and her with her man. She didn't want the millions of guests, the paparazzi trying to find the location and get photos, and she didn't want the papers broadcasting her news. She wanted simplicity; something which was very hard to grasp in her line of work.

She turned another corner, which led onto another long road. This one had more promise as a little row of houses could be seen at the end. After travelling down the long road, she ended at the small houses, finding that there were no other directions on her map. She cocked her head around, looking for a building that would resemble something of significance. Finding none she exited her car and went for some assistance.

A woman in her late forties appeared out of a nearby shop. Gabriella crossed the path and ventured up to her. She put on a breezy expression. "Hi. I'm wondering if you could help me?"

The woman smile, small wrinkles at the corners of her eyes. "Yes, dear. What is it?"

Gabriella pointed to the address she had written down on the note card. "I'm looking for this building. I'm booking a wedding and----"

"You're Gabriella Montez! You are the woman I've been waiting for. I can't believe someone like you,' She pointed at Gabriella, such excitement flowing from her every pore. 'might be betting married at my little chapel.' She took Gabriella's arm and turned her in the direction of the chapel. 'Let's get going! Oh, I can't believe this."

She let herself be led by this overly excited woman. They entered a small house through the front door, and the woman held Gabriella's hand as she was taken throughout the house, into the back yard. The woman stood, proud, an pointed into the distance.

"There. That is my chapel."

Gabriella nearly choked when her eyes landed on the building. 'Chapel' was a little too over-exaggerated. There was nothing remotely church like at all. To Gabriella it looked like a small barn. Made completely with wood, there were only a few windows, and it looks like it could only fit five people, let alone the 500 that would be attending her wedding.

She turned to the woman. Instantly, guilt washed over her as she saw she would be shredding the woman's hopes. It had to be done.

Gabriella coughed before replying. "Um… I was expecting something a little… bigger?" And nicer, and with more style. For the woman's sake she refrained from adding to the list.

The woman's face dropped. "It can fit around 100 people."

Gabriella felt the urge to roll her eyes. If 100 people were able to fit in there, she'd give each of them £1000. It was impossible. She sighed, gesturing to the woman's small property. "Ah, you see. I have 500 and more guests. It simply wouldn't work. I'm sorry; it's such a lovely little place too."

The woman looked down. "Yes. I've spent a lot of time and money on getting it ready for the public. It's a shame it wasn't what you're looking for."

Gabriella nodded. "Yes. But I'll tell you what. If I hear someone wants a small, yet romantic setting for their wedding, I'll pass on this address."

"Thank you very much." Her face seemed to brighten considerably.

After apologising once again, she made her way back through the house and over to her car. Sitting herself down, she felt all her energy leave her. After a few seconds rest, she pulled away and began the tiring journey again.

On the way to the next location, she dialled Troy's number.

"Hello?" Troy's voice sounded muffled.

Gabriella laughed. "It seems you are enjoying your duty of cake tasting a little too much Troy!"

Troy chuckled after swallowing yet another piece of cake. "True. Anyway, how was number four?"

She ran a hand over her forehead, groaning in annoyance.

"That bad, huh?" Troy asked.

"Worse.' She stated, before explaining. 'It wasn't even a 'chapel' as she describes it. It was a barn. Made of wood and everything. It looked like it houses horses.' Troy's laugher was all she heard, and it was all it took her not to giggle and let go of the wheel. 'She said it could fit 100 people, which was good because I didn't know how else I was going to break this woman's heart. She wanted us to get married there so much. But it would have been impossible."

After his laughter died down, he replied, "Well, at least you have the next location to look forward to."

Gabriella smiled. "And then I have my bed to look forward to."

"That, you do."

They continued talking for another few minutes, with Troy updating her on his duties and her to him. The they relaxed into normal conversation; something that Gabriella craved since he had left for America. She missed the times when they would sit together and talk about anything that popped into their mind. She missed their small arguments over the smallest things, which ended up in many apologizes produced in different way. She missed his touch, his embraces, his laughter. And she missed not being able to go home to him after a tiring day - such as this - and have him hold her until all the stress that had gathered within her vanished.

She just had to remember that they had the rest of their lives together to make up for lost time.

After they cut off again, the rest of the journey was peaceful for Gabriella. She turned on the radio, and listened to the various announcements and songs. There was a new song from Rihanna, now a close friends of hers, and news about a baby being born to a Princess in France. And then, as if she was cursed, the inevitable happened - as it always does whenever she touched electrical appliances.

"And now, for more news. Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton's wedding is just a month away. As the date draws nearer, the couple seem to be still apart. What could this mean? Troy has been finishing filming his new movie in home town Albuquerque, while Gabriella resides in her home just outside London. The pair were seen a few months ago shopping for Troy's tux, assuring their adoring fans that the wedding is still on. More news on the hottest couple as it comes in…"

She switched it off immediately, telling herself never to touch it again. It was the same with the television. Every time she put it on something about either her or Troy would flash up onto the screen. They were everywhere, and she should of got used to it now, but it was hard. She'd been in this business for years and the publicity became no more easier to handle. She just hoped that on the biggest day of her life, it would be turned down just slightly, and they could enjoy it without someone writing a commentary to their lives.

Checking the map once more, she turned a corner, finding herself near the end of a small, secluded road. She turned off the ignition, in turn slowing the car to a halt, and as it stopped her breath in took rapidly.

It was perfect. In a wooded area, with sycamore trees surrounding them and the birds whistling sweet tunes. Cream walls and large windows, letting light stream into the building. Flowers decorated the outside and the inside, and the light bounced off the shiny wooden floors. There was a stand at the other end of the room, from what she could see, where the minister would stand, and an aisle, with many benches on either side. And as she looked into the room she saw herself descending down the aisle, with her mother on her side, and Troy standing at the bottom, grinning at her. This was where she wanted to be married.

She grabbed her phone from where she had placed it in her pocket and rang Troy.

Before he had even answered, she said, "I've found it."

"You have?" Troy sounded surprised.

"Yes. It's beautiful, and perfect, and I can see us getting married there. It's just… simple. But elegant. And It's everything I wanted. I want to get married there."

Troy cleared his throat, a smile in his voice. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

She heard him clap his hands in the background. "Okay, let's run through the basics. Where is it situated?"

"In a secluded, wooded area."

"Sounds good. Parking?"

She smiled as she looked around while she replied. "A long road leading up to the building with also a large gravel area to park on."

"Great. How many rooms does it have?"

"A few; just as many as we need."

"And what about the caterers?"

She eyed the place hopefully. "There seems to be a small kitchen, but the main area is a extremely large patio, which you could put all the tables on. Oh, and imagine. Eating our dinner and listening to the speeches in the sunshine!"

He laughed. "Perfection. And how many people does it seat?"

She paused, before whispering. "250."

Troy sighed, "Brie, you know we have 500 guests."

She groaned. "Can't we just cut the list in half. Please."

"You know I'd love to do that for you. And you know how much I'd rather have just a small intimate wedding with just us. But I also know that we have to have this wedding because it's what is expected. As for cutting the list, we won't have many friends if we do that, will we?"

Gabriella's shoulders slumped, admitting defeat. She looked at the building longingly. She so wanted to marry there, but it seemed, like so many things, it was impossible. She took one last look before, turning back and slotting herself into her car. "I know. You're right."

"So you know what to do now, then?"

She sighed. "Yep. Location number 3 it is."

And she ended the phone call, driving away from a dream location to another one, that would hopefully suit the standards of all their admirers.

She wished she could marry the way she wanted to, rather than the way the world wanted.

**AN; Hopefully I haven't disappoint anyone. It took me a long time to get this out, mainly because I was unsure of where to start with this. But, this is what I came up with. Hopefully you enjoyed it. Sorry for any spelling errors.**

**Please, review!**


	2. Dresses

**Down The Aisle**

_Dresses._

The dresses and tuxes had been ordered. The menu had been devised and verified. The guest list had been calculated. The invitations has been sent and replies had flooded through their mail box. The dancing and music has been gone through. And the location has been found, booked, and visited over again to check final details.

Everything was in order; perfect he would go to say. He had to admit that he was happy all the planning had gone fairly smoothly. In the beginning it had been hard work, with everything floating up in the air. But things had settled down, as he had told a stressed Gabriella many times, and now things had slotted into place.

He wished he could have been there for his fiancé. There was nothing he wanted to do more than to hold her hand while going from caterer to caterer, or from photographer to photographer. But, due to work commitments, there just hadn't been time. He'd apologized to Gabriella millions of times, her telling him it was okay. But each time, he'd hear the sadness creeping into her voice of how he wasn't there to comfort and help her. It chipped at his heart relentlessly.

The first few months of engagement were complete bliss, and many couples say. He would wake up every morning, curled behind a soft skinned goddess whom he had the pleasure of calling his fiancé. They would shower together, eat together, go out… together. You catch the drift? And then after an exhausting day they would collapse into the bed they started their day in, when the sun rose, for them to do it all over again. Their life was hectic, even more so than it was before their relationship started, but they both loved it none the less.

Their film had brought both of them lots of success. There was roles and parts flying at him from every direction, with his voice being used more and more. The more roles he took, the more time he was away - much to Gabriella's dismay. But this was the norm; something they had got used to over time.

He missed her, terribly, but knowing that the next time he saw her she would be days away from becoming Mrs Troy Bolton made the thought of seeing her ever more thrilling. They were so close to their goal, and he knew they would make it.

Three weeks. That was all it was. Just three miniscule weeks until they were reunited. He wished every second would go faster, and usually he had time spare to do so. But now, with him being in LA finishing off his latest film, he barely had time to eat, let alone think. So why wasn't he sprawled out haphazardly in the bed he was using in Ryan and Michelle's house? Why weren't his eyes shut to tightly that the only way to open them would be to use a small crane. Why on earth, when he had the most pinnacle shoot tomorrow, was he still up, thinking about Gabriella and their wedding?

He guessed it was because he didn't have her warm presence beside him, lulling him into unconsciousness. After spending so much time without her in this world, it should have been easy to just live without one another. But the bond they had formed was unbreakable. They felt the pull towards each other constantly. So being away from each other, at a time when they should at least be together - if not pulling each others hair out - was the last thing he wanted.

Giving up trying to sleep, he rolled over to his other side, sliding up to rest against the headboard, flicking the light on. Brightness flooded the room, and he blinked his eyes to adjust to the sudden light. He looked over to the other side of the bed, imagining Gabriella's sleeping body there, only to find it was empty. It was simple; he yearned for her.

Without another thought he picked up his phone from the corner table, speed dialling to her number. The annoying ring went on endlessly, with Troy wracking up worry with every unanswered hum. Eventually, the line opened, and a yawn was the first thing he heard.

"Hello?" Gabriella's groggy voice sounded.

Troy sighed, relieved at hearing her voice. It was soothing, calming, and he felt like just telling her to talk to him all night, giving him his own lullaby. He finally broke the silence. "Honey, it's me."

He heard Gabriella yawn once again. "Are you alright? Or are you just calling me at four in the morning for fun?" Although she was groggy, he could hear the underlying annoyance in her tone. He smiled widely; he's always found her adorable when she was annoyed.

Then he glanced at the clocking, groaning, guilty. "I'm sorry, Brie. I didn't realise the time. I forgot we were on two different continents. Don't worry, just put the phone down and go back to sleep. Sweet dreams---"

"Don't be silly Troy! It's alright, I'm free to talk. To be honest, sleep hasn't been the easiest thing in the world these last few months. I just… miss you, I guess."

Troy slumped down into the pillows, sighing. "I feel exactly the same. But, it's only three weeks now, right? We've done well. On my count, we've only called each other 134 times in the last 2 and a half months."

She sent her sweet giggle down the line. "Wow, that must be a record."

He chuckled. "I think it is."

Their conversation continued, talking about wedding details and then nothing of consequence. Just passing the time together, each voice becoming sleepier by the second.

"What are you doing tomorrow -- today, I mean?" Troy asked, his body almost completely asleep, with only his ears tuned into his fiancé's beautiful voice, which his mouth ready to talk.

He heard the sheet being pulled further up her body, and wished he was there to wrap them up around her, like he always did. He voice brought him back to reality. "…got the last fitting for the wedding dress. That should be fun, actually; we've got Sharpay coming along, bringing my mother. And then Catherine is coming. That's if Sharpay can drag her away from Thomas."

Troy smiled; over the last year and a half they had been together, he'd watched Catherine become a bigger influence in Gabriella's life. They were now connected at the hip, their friendship growing from strength to strength. Catherine was a sweet girl, and she'd now got her confidence to grow around him. After such a troubled past, she was quite nervous around men. But now she was used to Troy, and he'd even go as far as to say they were friends. She'd made big improvements in her life. She didn't drink, she didn't self harm, and she finally gained confidence in herself. The relationship Catherine had been in before hadn't been good to her, but had taught her to get to know the guy well before going further in the relationship. Now she had Thomas, a lovely guy Troy had met a few times, and could tell they were in love. It made everyone - especially Gabriella and her mother - very happy to see Catherine back to being the cheerful, loving person she was.

Troy smiled, hearing the enthusiasm in Gabriella's voice. "That's great. I can't wait until the day I see you in that dress. Think I'll get you to crack and show me it?"

She laughed, impertinent. "Never, Troy Bolton, never."

"I guess I'll just have to wait until our big day, then. Any other plans?" He thought about Gabriella's day, and how different it was compared to his. Tomorrow he'd be getting up early to finish the last scene of his movie, before heading out and doing a meet and greet at the largest music and video store in LA. It was a fun filled day, fuelled by work and publicity.

He heard Gabriella groan at the other end of the telephone. "Uh-huh. I've got a spot on a new chat show in E4. They want me to perform, and then no doubt want all the Goss on our wedding. I tell you, my lips are sealed with the details. The less paparazzi on that day, the better."

He nodded. "I agree, my love.' He heard another loud yawn come from her mouth. He suppressed a chuckle. 'You need your sleep. You'll be up soon for your busy day ahead. Get some rest, and I'll talk to you later. I love you, okay?" Ever since that night, when Charlie had almost ruined everything for them and their future, he felt the need to remind her just how much she meant to him.

He heard her smile, imagining it taking up her entire face, glowing. "I know, I love you too. Speak soon. Bye."

"Bye."

He closed off the phone, placing it back down on the corner table, before burying himself further into the bed, and letting his eyes close. He went to sleep with pleasant dreams of Gabriella circling his mind.

-.-.-

Gabriela felt the heat from the sun float through the tinted windows into the stifling car. She shrugged out of her cardigan, leaving her in her white summer dress. She would open the window, but with the constant flow of camera men following her, it wouldn't be the best idea. It seemed they wanted a glimpse of everything that was going on in her life before the wedding came around. She'd rather not have them around, if she spoke honestly.

She fanned her hand in front of her face, trying to rid herself from the London heat. It usually didn't get this hot, but global warming was upon us, she thought. It would have been much cooler in a car with normal windows, she presumed. After all, a dark colour held the heat for longer, and suddenly the blackened windows weren't so practical. Against guns, yes. Against angry paps, yes. Against sunlight? No.

Finally the car slowed down, signalling her arrival at the dress store. It was a large white building in the centre of town, well known for it's beautiful wedding dress designs. After flicking through many magazines with Sharpay, her mother and Catherine they had all decided that designing her own dress would be more special. She had been to this store about five times now, meeting with the dress makers and discussing what her dress should be like. After many designs had been drawn, and many scrapped, she finally found one that she wanted. It was her final fitting today.

She waited for the driver to exit the car, pulling her bag over from the other seat and grasping her cardigan in the other hand. Soon enough, the driver knocked lightly on the window, telling her he would open the door. She then slipped her sunglasses onto her nose, and the door was opened; a flurry of excitement and flashes commenced. She stepped out of the car, and two bodyguards guided her to the front door of the building, before she slipped in, thankful that the shop didn't allow pictures to be taken. They'd even closed the shop of her; her body guards stood outside, waiting to allow her mother, Sharpay and Catherine in, but making sure no unwanted visitors got through the doors.

As soon as she had entered, she took off her sunglasses, dropping them into her oversized leather bag, and waited for Lesley, the woman who owned the store. On their first meeting, she had been somewhat shy around Gabriella. After finding out it was because of her celebrity status, they settled into a friendly routine, and were now getting long in a much more comfortable way.

Lesley stepped out from the shadows of the shop and welcomed Gabriella in with open arms. "Gabriella! How lovely to see you again. Are you ready for your final fitting."

Gabriella smiled; she loved this dress. "Of course. I can't wait to slip it on again."

Lesley led her over to the waiting area where they sat waiting for the others to arrive. Lesley patted her hand in a motherly way. "Let me tell you - we're all looking forward to seeing you in it again. I've worked with many brides, but you, my dear, are so incredibly beautiful. And so calm too."

Gabriella laughed, but she wasn't in it. "I may look calm, but honestly, I'm anything but."

Lesley's brow dipped. "How so? Are you having doubts about the dress? About the entire wedding? Feel free to tell me, darling. I've helped many a bride in this shop----"

Gabriella quickly halted her. "No! I'm not worried about the dress, or the whole marriage thing. I can't wait until I'm married - I feel like I've waited all my life to become Mrs Troy Bolton, so there's no stopping me.' She laughed, then turned back to Lesley. 'I just wish this wedding was a little more… low key. It feels like the whole world knows, and is peeking at it. I wanted it to be… small, and special."

Lesley laid her hand over Gabriella's. "Honey, whatever happens on your wedding day, it'll always be special. Because it's that day when you really tell Troy you love him; you'll remember it forever. And it won't matter about all the other stuff, just that wonderful piece of time you spent together."

Gabriella felt herself tear up. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me, Gabriella. Oh! Here come the others." Lesley quickly ushered herself to the door while Gabriella hung back slightly, making sure her eyes were dry.

Seconds later the three best ladies in my life burst through the door. Their eyes were wide and excited, their body primed and neat - ready for the last fitting of bridesmaid dresses, and all were chattering happily.

Sharpay ran over to where Gabriella sat, with the others following neatly behind. "Gabs! Gosh, isn't this exciting! I can't wait to see you in your dress again."

Gabriella smiled at her cheerfulness; it was infectious. "Thank you. I can't wait to see you in your bridesmaid dresses, too. Last time I wasn't hear, but you've all told me you like them."

Catherine sat down on Gabriella's other side. She had a dreamy look on her face. "Oh yes. They are gorgeous. The deep red looks magical on all of us. Thomas can't wait to see me in it, he says."

Sharpay nodded. "Zeke says so too."

Her mother spoke up. "And I just can't wait to go up the aisle with my beautiful daughter, and watch you marry that lovely man."

Gabriella hugged her mother. "Thank you for everything, Mum." she whispered in her mother's ear. They shared a small look of love, before being torn apart by Lesley.

She snapped her fingers. "Come on then! Let's get this show on the road."

They were taken into a large room, used for the biggest fittings. There was leather couches lining the sides, decorated in golden pillows. The walls were light cream and the lighting was dim, but light, giving the room a warm, authentic glow. Lesley guided Gabriella to one of the couches, telling her to relax while all the others went into the large changing room at the other end of the room. She waited patiently as she heard Lesley and her bridesmaids talk excitedly about their dresses. It made Gabriella jumpy, wanting to see what they looked like.

She didn't have to wait for long, as Sharpay exited the changing room first, one of Lesley workers in tow. She stood in front of Gabriella, turning around, swishing this way and that, and then finally focussed on Gabriella. She smiled widely. "Well, what do you think?"

The deep red of the dress contrasted well with Sharpay's slightly tanned skin. Her blonde hair fell in curled locks around the top of the dress, partly covering the straps. It had a large v-neck, and sloped down Sharpay's body elegantly, the fabric landing in a small heap at the bottom.

Gabriella removed her hand from her mouth, where it had been left gaping. "Shar… it's stunning on you. A complete masterpiece."

Sharpay smiled, teary eyed. "Thank you. I just wish I'd had my bridesmaids dressed like this. Gosh, those wedding photos would have been so much better." She laughed as the helped turned her around, fixing the fabric to make the dress complete. Afterwards she was turned back to Gabriella, her small bouquet in her hands. It was made with small white daises, with the occasional deep red rose, matching the dress.

Sharpay stepped to the side, with Gabriella's mother stepping out next. Gabriella smiled at the sight; she looked so content. The dress was similar, except from the neck line, which was not as dipped to the chest as it was for Sharpay and Catherine - that was the agreement between them both. The dress turned off at her feet, from her fear of falling, but all in all she looked spectacular.

"Mum, you look gorgeous." Gabriella whispered.

Her mother rolled her eyes. "Nonsense. But I must admit, the colour is quite becoming on me."

Then Catherine slipped out of the dressing room, Lesley at her side. She had already been fixed and had the bouquet in her hands, holding them tightly. As Gabriella's eyes wandered over her cousin, she noticed the insecurities lying in her eyes and unsaid words. After such a troubled past, especially with men discussing her looks, it was obvious she was nervous. The only memory of the terrible time two years ago was the small, fading white lines decorating her wrists.

Gabriella stood up and embraced her cousin. "Cathy… there are no words to describe how you look. The colour on your creamy skin… Thomas won't know what hit him!"

Catherine giggled, the insecurity she held almost gone. She looked up at Gabriella under her eye lashes, giving her a silent thank you.

Lesley then took control. "Alright, you bridesmaids can sit on the couches as we do Gabriella now. But don't crush the dresses!"

Gabriella was pulled into the large dressing room, with the mirror on the other side. She stripped down to her underwear, before Lesley unzipped the large bag on the other side of the dressing room, revealing the dress. Even though she had saw it a number of times, she still gasped. It was simple, but sophisticated. Strapless, flowing out from the hips, with a deep red bow adorning at the waist. Lesley moved the precious creation from the hanger and together with three other helpers they fitted it over her head, and down her body. When she looked at herself in the mirror, she smiled. "Perfect." she muttered, and watched as Lesley beamed.

She exited the changing room, watching as she was seen by the three woman. They all smiled, giving loving comments. Sharpay smiled. "Troy will be blown away."

Gabriella looked down, "I hope he is," She muttered.

-.-.-

Around five hours later, now out of her wedding dress, she was waiting backstage, ready to perform and be interviewed on E4. She stood still while a man moved around her, hooking her up and fixing her microphone. Once he was finished, she smiled gratefully, taking a deep breath and walked forward to wait nearer the entrance.

She could hear the bubbly audience, the chatty presenter, and the backstage workers, fiddling around with dials and running around with clip boards. She knew he had the easy job. For singing was the easiest thing in the world to her; it came naturally. The interview was definitely the harder bit. She looked down. Doing interviews with her fiancé was much more fun.

She didn't have much time to think about him as girl in her early twenties appeared at her side, muttering something into a small earpiece. She finished, then turned to Gabriella, smiling slightly. "Okay, so we're almost ready for you. You are entering from here, walking forward and then you are sitting on the seat in the middle. Paul, your guitarist, is sitting on the other, smaller seat. Alright?"

She nodded, now getting into the zone. "Sure."

The girl nodded. "You're on in ten."

Gabriella smoothed out her clothing and put on her best smile. The girl pushed her forward and the squeals and claps began. She waved to the audience, before taking her seat and singing her fairly new single, 'Save Me From Myself'.

She heard Paul stamp his feet to the beat, then she began singing.

_"It's not so easy loving me_

_It gets so complicated_

_All the things you gotta be_

_Everything's changing_

_But you're the truth_

_I'm amazed by all your patience_

_Everything I put you through_

She smiled as she looked directly into the camera lens as it zoomed into her. She could hear the audience clapping in time with her, but all she heard was her own voice floating into the microphone, with loving thoughts of Troy clouding her brain.

_"When I'm about to fall_

_Somehow you're always waiting with_

_Your open arms to catch me_

_You're gonna save me from myself_

_From myself, yes_

_You're gonna save me from myself…_

She led onto the next verse after a small intro from Paul.

_"My love is tainted by your touch_

_Well some guys have shown me aces_

_But you've got that royal flush_

_I know it's crazy everyday_

_Well tomorrow may be shaky_

_But you never turn away_

She had written this song a while ago, after an almost run in with Max. He was all but a memory to her now, with Troy being the only one she loved. She smiled to herself when she thought of how she'd be married to him within weeks, even though the entire world would have their eyes glued to them. She looked into the audience as the chorus came again.

_"Don't ask me why I'm crying_

_'Cause when I start to crumble_

_You know how to keep me smiling_

_You always save me from myself_

_From myself, myself_

_You're gonna save me from myself…"_

Paul finished off with a small piece of music, and then the lights went up again, the audience in uproar. At these times she had to sit and look in amazement at all her fans faces. It still shocked her that all these people liked her, were fans of her, and cared about her work.

Eventually, she stood up, took a small bow, before walking over to the chairs and the presenter, and flamboyant man called Marcus. He pulled her into a hug, before letting her sit down.

"Thank you, Gabriella, for that wonderful performance." He said, smiling widely.

She giggled. "You're very welcome."

The interview began. "How are you?"

She crossed her legs over and got comfy on the plush chair. "Very well, thank you. It's great to be on E4 music. I've always wanted to come on here."

Marcus smiled. "We're very glad you're here. So, no last minute marriage nerves?"

Gabriella laughed, secretly groaning. It hadn't gone unnoticed by her that the fans were now on the edge of their seats. "No, I'm incredibly exited about marrying Troy."

Marcus patted her knee. "Lemme tell you, you're not the only one.' The audience laughed, and Gabriella smiled fake. Marcus continued. "So, any dates yet?"

Gabriella nodded, taking a sip of her water. "Yes."

"And are you gonna tell us?"

She smiled, but shook her head. "My lips are sealed."

Marcus whined. "Really? Aw, come on. We're all so excited."

Gabriella laughed. "And so am I. But it's my wedding, and I want it to be quiet. I don't want a million fans, however much I adore you all, to be flooding into the church on the day I wed. It's just a day for me and Troy."

Marcus winked, then turned to the audience. "Okay, so we've got a church so far…"

The audience laughed, while Gabriella sighed.

She hoped this interview wouldn't last too long.

It was already torture.

**A/N; And another chapter is given to you. Sorry for the wait, I'm trying to juggle both my stories, plus schoolwork, plus I'm ill. So, if this isn't the best, I'm sorry. I want to take this opportunity to say how thankful I am for all your reviews. When they flooded my inbox the day after I posted the first chapter, I was blown away. The support for this story is unbelievable, so thank you to all who reviewed, favourited, and alerted. It's means a lot.**

**So, for this chapter, please show some love and review!**


	3. Note: Changing PenName

**CHANGING MY PEN-NAME!**

Repeat.

**CHANGING MY PEN-NAME!**

It'll still be me, I'm just changing it.

HSMisLurve doesn't really fit now, because I'm writing for Twilight.

So now my pen-name is…

**_xlovestory_**

Please stay with me and continue reading my stories!

-Alice.


	4. Letters

**Down the Aisle.**

**Notes.**

As soon as Gabriella stepped out the door of her house she was blinded, as usual, with the flashes of insistent cameras. Any hope of going undiscovered was blown now. It angered her that she was followed all the time, and couldn't even go to her rehearsal dinner without causing a scene. But even though she hated it, it wasn't herself she was sorry for. She glanced over at the house beside her, standing tall and lonely. Sitting at the window, in the chair she always used, was Gabriella's landlady. It was her, and the rest of the people who lived on her street whom she was sorry for. It didn't seen fair that they were reduced to this too.

She threw an apologetic smile the lady's way, and she was rewarded with a small smile and wave. They'd never been close, Gabriella knew nothing about her. But she'd given Gabriella and roof over her head, and for that she was grateful.

The flashes continued, getting nearer with every step her heeled foot took. She was dressed to the nines, so no wonder they were curious. But she wasn't going to turn up to her rehearsal dinner in jeans, so they'd just have to mind their own business.

_"You look gorgeous, Gabriella!"_

_"Where are you off to?!"_

_"Smile this way, Gabriella!"_

_"Are you excited for the wedding?!"_

_"I heard you're giving each other dogs instead of rings. Is that true?!"_

_"Where's Troy tonight?!"_

She kept her head down while the questions were blasted at her. But she couldn't help the smile that graced her lips at the sound of Troy's name. It had been a long time since she'd seen his beautiful face, and she couldn't wait until she could see it once again. After waiting over two months, a little over an hour was nothing.

There was butterflies zooming around her stomach, but all were good. She couldn't wait to see him. She couldn't wait to be married to him. And that was tomorrow. When she thought back over the last months, she knew it had gone so very fast. At times, it had gone slower than imaginable, but now it was here, it had come out of nowhere. But it didn't matter that it had jumped upon them so quickly. Because all that mattered was being able to be called Troy's other half. She knew she already was, but it was principle.

As she ducked into the car, the flashing stopped and the annoying clicks disappeared. She sighed, lying back into the leather seats of the car, and closed her eyes. She just hoped that none of the cameras would follow her. So far they had managed to keep their location a secret, thank God. But it became harder and harder to dodge the cars full of reporters and interviewers. After tomorrow, it would all be over. And that was the only thing keeping Gabriella sane.

They drove quickly through the city, the bright lights of London illuminating the darkening streets. She looked tentatively out of the window as they drove past, checking the night sky. The weather forecast had said rain, and taking no chances they had changed their mind from the summer barbeque and took it into a large hall which joined onto the building they would wed in. In the end they had chosen the location which was nice, but not perfect. It was certainly better than the cow barn! She had managed to escape and see it briefly last week, and she'd got very emotional when she'd seen it. The décor was amazing, and it looked more beautiful than she'd ever imagined. But it didn't have that spark the other, small location had had. But never mind, it wasn't the location she was worried about. All she wanted was Troy. It wouldn't have mattered if they had married in the cow barn. At least they would officially be together at the end of it.

"We're nearly there Miss." Her driver and security guard called from his seat.

Gabriella pressed the button and the screen which cut the car in two rolled down. She smiled thankfully at the driver. "Thank you George. One question - are there cars following us?"

George quickly checked his mirror and his grimace told her everything she needed to know. He nodded, apologetically.

She shrugged, sighing. "It's alright. Not your fault. They just don't know when to stop. Can you go around another few times before we reach the reception. I'd rather they were a little lost before I ran for cover."

George chuckled. "Sure, Miss. I'll try and lose them for you."

Half an hour later, and Gabriella was now late for her own wedding rehearsal. She felt ashamed and angered that because of 15 cars filled with people who wanted photos she couldn't turn up on time. She was supposed to get there before anyone else did, so she could welcome the guests and thank them graciously for coming. But she couldn't do that now, and it was all because of them. Even George, her trusty driver was getting irritated. He'd driven around in circles over ten times trying to lose them. But there was too many.

She sighed, grabbing her clutch bag and sliding to the seat beside George. She patted his shoulder. "It's alright George. Thanks for trying. I guess I'll just have to face these wolves. And have them surrounding me at my wedding." Her face dropped. That was the one thing she didn't want.

George looked at her, pitying her. "The best day of your life, and you have to share it with these oafs!"

She chuckled, brightening slightly. "If it has to be done."

"I'm really sorry. I was outnumbered." George apologised yet again.

She shook her head. "Don't worry. Well, I'd better run. I'm late as it is. Kelsi, my wedding planner-ish person, will be going mad!"

George chuckled, before checking in her rear view mirror and unlocking the doors. "You're almost safe to go right now. There's a camera to your left and one in front of the door. I'll hop round and get you in."

"Thanks." Gabriella replied.

George got out of the car, quickly running around to Gabriella's side, before opening the door and using his muscled body to shield her from the cameras and reporters. He rushed her inside, letting her go with a kiss on her cheek and a good luck in her ear.

At that moment Kelsi came running out from the door at the end of the corridor. She looked panicked and already tired. Well, she'd asked to organise this party, so it wasn't Gabriella's fault.

"Thank God you're here. We were getting so worried!" Kelsi ran and threw her arms around her friend, hugging her close as she got her breath back. Gabriella held on tightly.

Kelsi pulled back. "We thought you'd got eaten or something!"

Gabriella laughed, pulling Kelsi back in the direction of the hall. "No. Almost, but not quite. Just a lot of paparazzi know where I'm getting married now."

"Oh, Gabs. I'm sorry." Kelsi looked truly upset.

Gabriella looked down, hiding her disappointment. "It doesn't matter now. I knew it would be difficult. And it turned out I was right. I just… for once…"

Kelsi pulled her into another hug. "I know, Gabs. But hey, you've still got this rockin' rehearsal dinner to look forward to! Everyone's here, and can't wait to see you.' Kelsi pulled back, admiring Gabriella's attire. 'You look stunning Gabriella."

Gabriella blushed, giggling. "Thanks. So do you."

Kelsi shook her off, before exclaiming, "And so does everyone here, who wants to see you!"

She threw the large double doors open, the sound of people chattering away blasting into her ears. As the doors flew open, all eyes turned to her, and she felt herself smile, seeing everyone she loved in front of her. Truly, everyone she cared about was here. How often do you find everyone you love in one room, all together. But they were here, to celebrate with her and Troy, and the thought made Gabriella smile and tears prick her eyes.

Her mother rushed forward, clearly excited about Troy and Gabriella union tomorrow. She crushed her arms around her daughter, pulling her close. The thought about giving her away tomorrow was obviously on her mind. "My darling daughter, you look beautiful."

Gabriella again, blushed. "Thank you Mum."

Gabriella was rushed through the rooms, people talking to her at every corner. There was the aunties she'd not seen in years, the odd person who claimed to be related to her, whom she'd never known existed. The odd cousin who'd had the child. And then there was the people from the business, all crowding around, wanting to get a glance at the girl who finally stole Troy Bolton's heart.

As she went through the crowds, she felt someone tap her shoulder. She spun round and as she glanced at who it was, she smiled. "Jack! Anna! How nice to see you!"

She hugged then both, glad they had arrived safely. Jack and Anna were Troy's parents. She hadn't met them until their relationship had solidified. After all the press had calmed down, he had invited her to stay with them in his old house. It had been a wonderful weekend, filled with laughter and Troy's baby pictures. Needless to say, he had been embarrassed, but had loved that Gabriella and his parents had bonded so greatly. After that time, Gabriella and Anna had become good friends, often calling each other, exchanging details on the son and fiancé they loved so much.

Anna looked at Gabriella. "You look beautiful. And your mother says that you'll look even more beautiful tomorrow. The dress sounds amazing."

Gabriella laughed. "It is, it really is. When I designed it, I had no idea what it'd be like. I'm just glad I like it. I hope Troy does too."

"Has he managed to get you to tell him what it looks like yet?" Jack chuckled heartily.

Gabriella shook her head, smiling. "No, not yet. But it's only until tomorrow. I'm sure he'll be able to stop himself for one night."

"Talking of my lovely son, when will he get here?" Anna asked, a longing look in her eye.

On one of those long, lovely phone calls to his mother, Gabriella had noticed how much Anna missed her sons presence in her life. He'd lived with her for a long time, only moving out when he was around nineteen to pursue his career further. It was clear she missed him very much, and that was why Gabriella often nagged him to phone Anna; she didn't want to pull son and mother apart.

Gabriella smiled at the thought of seeing Troy again. She checked her watch. "Quite soon I suspect. His plane was landing two hours ago, but I'm not sure how long it will take for the car to get from the airport to here. Especially since this location is quite out of the way."

"Out of the way?!" Jack snorted. "I could hardly find the place."

Anna elbowed him in the side, making him wince. "Well, we just hope he gets here soon. And I think the location is lovely, Gabriella. Big, but not too big, and the décor is lovely."

Gabriella nodded. "It is; I cannot deny it. But if you could've seen the other, smaller location…"

Anna smirked. "Well, you never know…"

-.-.-

After several long talks with people inside, Gabriella was getting tired. She loved all the people inside dearly, but at the moment she didn't want to talk to them. She just wanted to be held in Troy's arms again, content as she always was when with him. She stepped outside onto the small balcony, shivering slightly as the cold air hit her body. After wrapping her arms around herself, she just stood, taking in the quiet around her.

"And I thought you couldn't get more beautiful…"

Troy's voice sprang into her ears, making her jump in surprise, and her eyes search frantically for his form. Darkness had filled the sky completely now, with only the stars to brighten it. She couldn't see him anywhere, yet his voice had told her he was near. She could almost feel him; almost taste him. She needed him. Now.

A voice whispered into her ear at that moment.

"No, you're not dreaming."

She spun around, eyes wide and on alert. She took in his dreamy form. Caramel locks which refused to stay away from his amazingly blue eyes. His sturdy body, with not a lot of muscle, but just enough to make her swoon. And then his charming smile, grinning from ear to ear. It sent her heart flying. And it was all she could do to jump into his arms, and pull him closer, where he should stay.

His chuckle floated around her, his arms wrapping around her waist, bringing her closer. His head buried into her soft locks of curly hair, and he breathed in her wonderful scent. His lips dotted around her hair, kissing any part he could reach. They both sighed in contentment, before pulling back, still holding each other close.

"You're home."

He smiled, leaning forward to press their foreheads together. "I am. And that's where I want to stay forever."

She giggled, finally feeling complete. For the last three months she'd felt partly empty. But that was only because her heart belonged to him. But now he was here, and her heart was returned, everything seemed to slot into place. "I love you."

"As I love you," He muttered lovingly, before dragging their heads closer so he could finally capture her lips. She didn't fight him; she didn't want to. She moaned happily, tasting his sweetness on her lips. It had been too long. Passion ignited in both of their bodies, their hands flying over each other, grasping as much as they could take. They were greedy for each other. Gabriella's hands fisted into his hair, pulling his head closer, and tangling their tongues, while Troy held into Gabriella like his life depended on it. It was a magical moment.

They pulled apart, their breathing heavy.

"I've missed you… so much." Troy whispered, tucking Gabriella's fragile head under his chin, wrapping his arms securely around her body. "It's been… almost unbearable." He added, glad he was back where he belonged. As long as he could, he'd stay here with her. Even if it went missing vital roles; he didn't want to be parted from her again. It hurt too much.

Her hands clawed at his shoulders as if making sure he was real. "I've missed you too. But none of it matters now, because you're here."

They stayed in that same position, in mostly silence, for another fifteen minutes. The only sound of their soft, contented breaths and the wind, fluttering through the night sky. The odd bird chirped here, the odd twig snapped there. But nothing could take away the peace that held this moment together.

Gabriella smiled, turning around to face Troy once again. She paused for a second, taking in his beauty once again. "We're getting married tomorrow."

The words made Troy grin, and kiss her lightly on the lips. "Indeed. And I can't wait for you to be my wife, Mrs Bolton."

She laughed, "Is that right, Mr Bolton?"

He nodded, before pressing his lips back to hers. He groaned as his body was woken up by Gabriella. It had been too long since they had last loved each other. There was nothing he wanted more than to scoop her up, and take her away for a few months, with no-one but themselves to be with. Shame there was people inside waiting for them.

It was at the moment, that Anna Bolton decided to burst through the door.

"Gabriella! Stop hogging my son!" She shouted jokily. She ran over to them, throwing her arms around her son and hugging him until he had run out of air.

She smiled. "I'm so glad you're home, Troy. And tomorrow, you will both be married. Oh! It's too exciting."

Troy wrapped his arm around Gabriella's waist again. "It is, Mum.' He looked down at Gabriella adoringly. 'Honey, shall we…"

She nodded. "We'd better. They are all desperate to see you."

He chuckled, before letting Gabriella lead the way into the rehearsal dinner, their hands clutched together, with no sign of letting go.

The next half hour was dedicated to Troy. Everyone wanted to meet, greet and congratulate him on finding Gabriella. All the while his faithful fiancé stayed by his side, kissing his cheek at the appropriate moments, alighting awws from their company. It was nice for them to be together with all their friends again. Troy caught up with Sharpay and Zeke - who had been in LA with him, as well as Catherine and Thomas. They were so blissfully in love, and it was clear to see.

Eventually they were taken through to a slightly large hall, where they were to sit to pretend to have their dinner. The table was large, and round, so everyone could talk to everyone else. The whole room was filled with those circular table, fitting 200 people into the room. Troy and Gabriella sat at the top table, with their parents and close friends. Throughout the evening, they shared the odd loving glance.

The atmosphere was completely happy. Troy looked around, seeing everyone he loved surrounding him, and then glanced at Gabriella, glowing with the love he felt for her. He bent down, ignoring the fact that many eyes were on the pair, and pressed a kiss right behind her ear. He heard her breath intake.

"Do you know how much I love you, Brie?"

She nodded, flushed. "Of course I do."

He pressed another kiss, further down on her neck. "I just thought I'd tell you again. It'd give us something to do."

She smacked his cheek lightly, making the people who were watching laugh. She blushed, before whispering in her ear. "I won't need to fill up your agenda, darling. The speeches are being rehearsed too. I look forward to the one your Dad's giving."

Troy pouted and groaned, hanging his head. "That's the one I want to miss."

She kissed his lips, taking the pout right away. "No can do, my love. He's on next."

And true to her word, Jack did stand up and deliver his speech. Troy turned out to be pleasantly surprised. Instead of the long, tiring stories which were supposed to be funny, his father gave nothing but sincere words of love for his son and gratitude to Gabriella for making his sons life complete. Troy felt tears prick his eyes at his fathers words, and thanked him later for what he had done.

There was other speeches also. One from Gabriella's mother, which got a little tearful when it turned to the subjects for her own father and grandfather. Troy could help but notice that she subconsciously slipped off her heels for a second, running one foot over the other, touching the Star of David which was inked there. Troy kissed her shoulder gently as a small amount of tears trailed down her cheeks at her mothers words.

However, they were soon wiped away when Catherine and Sharpay got up and did a speech together. It was filled of funny memories, both from Gabriella's childhood and from when Troy and Gabriella met. Gabriella was glad she had made such friends, for they meant the word to her now.

Suddenly, after the speeches were over, someone tapped Gabriella on the shoulder.

She turned around to see a servant looking at her. "Excuse me, Miss Montez, but there is someone outside waiting to speak to you."

She smiled, "That's fine. Send them in."

The servant shook his head apologetically. "I'm sorry. The person said they would not venture inside. They would like to speak to you outside this room."

Her eyebrows quirked in confusion, but she shrugged. "Okay then…"

She made to stand up, before Troy touched her arm protectively. He didn't like the sound of this person. "Honey, do you want me to come with you?" He looked up at her, worry in his eyes.

She laughed, smiling before kissing his nose. "No, silly. I'll be fine. I'll be back before you know it, seriously."

She walked around the tables, talking to people as she passed. She reached the door, turning to see Troy's eyes watching her intently, the worry she'd seen still evident. She blew him a kis before opening the door and closing it behind her.

To find no-one there.

Whoever it had been must have chickened out on her.

She shrugge3d, about to turn back and enter the hall once again, but her eyes fell onto a small envelope, with her name written out in block capitals, hiding the hand writing. She reached down, picking it up, and taking the piece of card out of the envelope.

**Are you sure you want to do this?** was written.

She looked around suspiciously, still finding no-one there.

"Of course I do." She whispered for her own knowledge.

And then she ripped up the piece of paper, letting it fall out of her hands before she opened the door and entered once again, with no intention of telling Troy anything about the note.

**A/N; Oooooh. I wonder what that was about? Can anyone guess who it was from?**

**Haha, I like ending on semi cliff-hangers. Again, I'm sorry for the slight delay. I was off school ill for some of this week, and it gave me time to write. But when I sat down, I just… couldn't But it's finally here. Part three of six is complete.**

**I was slightly disappointed at the lack of reviews for last chapter.**

**So, you have to get us nearer 60 for the next chapter!**

**-xlovestory (remember the new pen-name!)**


	5. Appearances

**Down The Aisle.**

**Appearances.**

She felt herself come out of her sleep, her eyelids beginning to awaken. The sunlight streamed through the window, landing on her face, making her nose scrunch in annoyance - she wanted more sleep. She huffed and turned herself over to the other side, laying her face back down on the comfortable pillow and she settled herself down again. The sunlight seemed to grow, and her groaned loudly. Sitting up slightly, her eyes still closed, she picked up her pillow and pushed it to her face, with the blackness she wanted finally covering her.

"Nuh-uh! I don't think so Gabs! I opened the curtains for a reason." Sharpay's voice was suddenly in her ear, taking her completely from her dreams. Her eyes flickered open, adjusting to the new found light, and her pillow disappeared. Fury twisted in her face, before she moaned sleepily,

"Sharpay, give me back the God-damn pillow and let me sleep!"

Sharpay's tinkling laugh surrounded the room at her words, but still no pillow came back to her. Gabriella rubbed her eyes helplessly, figuring that she wasn't going to get the sleep she wanted anyway. She sat up, with her back against her headboard, and looked directly at Sharpay, who was sitting in the wooden chair opposite. A smirk decorated her friend's features.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, before glancing at the clock, seeing it was just turned seven. It wasn't as early as she thought it was. She turned back to her friend, who was looking at her expectantly. Gabriella groaned. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?! And why did you wake me up at this time?"

It was Sharpay's turn to roll her eyes. Gabriella stared back at her, too tired to think. Sharpay shook her head at her forgetful friend and ended up sitting on her bed. Sharpay's hands held onto Gabriella, quite tightly. "Honey… You're getting married today."

And then everything was a blur in her mind; a hive of activity. She was getting married today. How could she forget that? How could she forget the one thing she had been waiting for her entire life. The one moment that brought her and Troy together forever. She smiled widely, and in the back of her mind heard Sharpay laugh. Today she would become Mrs Gabriella Bolton. She sighed in contentment. Nothing could ever beat that feeling. In a way, she wished Troy could be here at the moment to experience the remembrance with her. But he wasn't; he was away getting ready too.

Gabriella laughed loudly. "Gosh, how could I forget?!"

Sharpay laughed again, shaking her head from side to side. "I have no idea, Gabs.' Then they quietened down. Sharpay's eyes held with Gabriella's, and small tears decided to form. Sharpay smiled shakily, trying to contain the emotion. 'I can't tell you how happy I am for you, Gabriella. You are my best friend, and I love you to pieces. I just know you'll be happy with Troy. You deserve this, after everything you had to go through to get to this moment.' Sharpay kissed Gabriella's cheek. 'You deserve this, more than anyone."

Gabriella sniffed, Sharpay's words getting to her. "Thank you, Sharpay. You've been an amazing friend. One I'll cherish forever."

Sharpay wiped away a small tear which had sauntered down her cheek. She smiled. "Now, lets dry these eyes. It's your wedding day! We've got some pampering to do! But first - breakfast."

Gabriella threw off her covers, and grabbed her robe, shoving it on over her pyjamas. Sharpay grabbed her hand, and then they both took off down the stairs, almost two at a time. The morning light shone throughout the house on this fine day, making Gabriella's happy mood increase even more. She felt so incredibly happy.

They walked into the kitchen, with Sharpay announcing that she would make Gabriella some toast, while Gabriella sat down at the table. Sharpay turned back to her friend, holding something behind her back. Gabriella's eyebrows rose.

Sharpay smiled. "So, I've been given orders, that you are to be given this. From lover-boy. Soon to be husband."

Gabriella giggled, before outstretching her hand to take whatever it was. From behind Sharpay's back, she produced a large envelope, which was bursting at the seams. Gabriella was curious, and made to open it, her fingers itching to know what was inside. Then the envelope vanished from her hands as Sharpay grabbed it.

"No! You have to stand over there, on the plastic netting." Sharpay explained.

Gabriella turned around to find a large sheet of plastic covering her floor. Wordlessly, she walked over to it, stood on top of it, feeling the plastic stick to the soles of her feet. Then she turned to Sharpay, and held out her hands for her envelope. Sharpay smiled before handing it over.

"Do you mind stepping right into the middle, Gabs. I know what's inside, and you really need to be in the middle for his brilliant idea to work."

Gabriella sighed, before moving to the middle. Annoyance lay in her tone. "Can I open it now, please?"

Sharpay giggled, before nodding. In a instant, Gabriella's curious fingers were ripping at the package. They slid under the seal, sending it open at both sides. To her astonishment, thousands of rose petals descended to the ground from the package. They fell gracefully, fluttering down, and landing on the sheet of plastic. There was a mix of both white and deep red petals, and her whole kitchen floor was covered, It was beautiful.

Gabriella looked up at Sharpay for an explanation, but only got the reply of, "Read the note, if you can find it in amongst all of those."

Gabriella then got down on her hands and knees, burying around trying to find the note. After a few minutes of searching, Gabriella's hands finally touched on something much rougher than the delicate petals, and she lifted it out of the piles, to find it was a sheet of dark red car, cut into the shape of a rose. Troy's handwriting read:

My beautiful Gabriella. I'm sorry I couldn't be there to wake up with you on this delightful morning, but Sharpay can be quite forceful when she wants to be. Why ever did you give her a key?!

Gabriella's eyes floated up to Sharpay's face, before Gabriella giggled, and began reading again.

I see you have found my package, and I hope you are not too puzzled. As you can see there are red petals, and white petals. The red represent every single day we have spent together, up until today. One for each day; you can count them if you wish. And then there are the white petals, many more than the red ones I hope, because they represent our future, and I hope we can beat the amount of white petals lying on our kitchen floor.

I love you so much, Brie, more than I thought it was possible. I cannot wait to be able to call you my wife. Today we will get married, and you will make me the happiest man on earth. Maybe you'll even make me happy, twice?

I'll be waiting for you, at the bottom of the aisle.

Loving you, and only you, forever,

Troy.

Gabriella's eyes filled up with tears as she read his heartfelt words. He'd said before he wasn't much of a man with words, but everything he had said had touched her heart considerably. Every word was true. And she didn hope that they could beat the amount of white petals, although, by the looks of it, it'd be quite a challenge! But what had he meant by making him happy twice! Didn't he know that you only got married once? Or was that just in Britain? She shook her head, telling herself to only think of the positive things. The most positive, that she would be his bride.

She looked up at Sharpay, tears now falling from her eyes. "He's so perfect."

Sharpay smiled with her. "What did it say?"

She walked over to Sharpay, leaving the card in her hands, while she took a seat down at the table, ready to eat her toast. Behind her Sharpay was awing away, a few mumbles of 'Zeke was never that romantic' in between. Gabriella had to laugh at that; this was definitely the most romantic thing a man had ever done for her.

After she had finished her breakfast, she turned back around to Sharpay, who was now sweeping up the petals that hadn't landed on the plastic, and making sure they were on the plastic now. Gabriella asked, "What's with the plastic then?"

Sharpay smiled. "Troy thinks of everything Gabriella; you should know that by now! He made you stand on the plastic so it'd be easier for me to clean up. To tell you the truth, I'd made him put something on the floor. Seriously, I wasn't going on my hands and knees picking up all 5745 petals… separately!"

Gabriella smiled, before nodding.

At that moment there was a knock on the door. Sharpay announced that she would get it, and moments later she was back with a flustered Lesley in tow. Lesley beamed at Gabriella was soon as she saw her, and welcomed Gabriella into her arms. "Honey, it's your wedding day!"

Gabriella smiled back, excited. "I know!"

Lesley's hands played with Gabriella's hair, taking away the knots in a motherly fashion. "Are you nervous? Most brides are, you know. And you'd expressed worries to me before…"

"I'm not nervous at all. I'm just excited to become his other half. Everything else, like you said, is just melting away. I don't… care if the whole nation watches my wedding. Because I'll be the only one feeling the power of his words and love.' Lesley smiled, and she continued. 'Obviously, I'd love to be able to have that quiet wedding I wanted, but the main thing is that I'm getting married."

Lesley nodded. "Good. I'm glad. You're so in love with him, Gabriella, I can see that clearly.' Gabriella nodded in agreement. 'But, I'm afraid we have to get going. The wedding begins at noon, and you're getting your dresses on at the house.' Lesley went into control mode. 'So come on! Chop, chop!"

-.-.-

Troy stood in front of the mirror in the stately home. He fussed with the buttons of his shirt, and played with the cuffs. He wanted to look perfect. He wanted to look the part for Gabriella. Once his shirt was fully buttoned, and he couldn't find anything to fuss over, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

He was happy more than anything, but more nervous than he thought he'd be. From the moment he'd met Gabriella, he'd known that he would marry her. They were perfect together. So why was he feeling so stressed today? Was it the fact that there was so much publicity for their wedding? Was it the fact that there were so many paparazzi and news reporters outside, waiting to catch a glimpse of the glowing bride Gabriella would be? Or was it the fact that he had a little secret; something he hadn't planned until last night, and had been up until the early hours of the morning with Zeke trying to arrange?

Yes, he put it down to all those rolled into one. Sighing, he sat down, and rubbed his hands over his face, trying to calm down. Everything would go perfectly today, even the last minute things.

He dug around in his pocket, and made sure the ring he was giving to Ryan was there. He was relieved when he found it, and took it out, turning it around gently in his hands. Gabriella's engagement ring was white gold, with three diamonds glittering on top of it. The wedding ring he'd chosen was simple, yet stunning. It was also white gold, with a small row of diamonds. Engraved in the inside was the words, "I'll love you forever". When he imagined them decorating her fingers, he couldn't help the thrill that went through him. Today, he would make her his, completely. They would be bound together.

The doors swung open at the other end of the room, producing a happy looking Ryan, with his wife Michelle looking giddy with excitement on Ryan's side. Michelle rushed over to him and wrapped him into her arms. He sighed at the comfort, but couldn't help wishing they were Gabriella's arms.

She pulled back, and looked at him. "You look anxious." She stated; it wasn't a question.

He shrugged. "Little bit."

She touched his cheek, her eyes telling him to answer properly, like a mother to her naughty son. "Why? You are about to get married to the girl you love. Why one earth are you nervous?"

He shook his head. Why was he nervous? He had no need to be. "You're right. I don't need to be nervous. I'm completely happy, Michelle. Honestly."

She smiled widely, patting him on the back, before going up to his neck and fixing his tie. In so many ways she reminded him of his mother. Always helping and fixing. She stood back after a moment to admire her handy work. "There. That's better. Oh, here come your parents!"

Anna burst into the room, with Jack trailing along behind her, with a happy face. He looked proud of his son, and that pleased Troy. Earlier on in his life, Jack had wanted Troy to play basketball like he had done. Troy had chosen acting over the basketball, and that had caused many arguments. He was glad to see his father looking like he was pleased with him.

Jack came up to him and clapped him firmly on the back, smiling all the while. "So, son, you're getting married. Are you happy?"

Troy looked down, then back up at his father. "More than I ever thought possible."

Jack shrugged. "Well then, there's nothing more for me to say. If you're happy, then marrying Gabriella is the right thing to do. I know you'll treat her right and keep her safe."

"That will be my life long goal; to make her the happiest woman possible." Troy strongly believed that he had to do that; to prove to her that the choice she has made is worth it. Because she was the one who completed him, and the thought of living without her hurt him.

Anna stood back, looking at her son. He saw the tears shine in her eyes, but all she did was stand there, looking at him, with one hand covering her mouth. She let go of her hand and smiled at him. Her voice was shaking when she spoke. "Wow. This is all really happening. You're really getting married. You're… going."

He shook his head. "I'm never… gone. I'm always here. But from now on, Gabriella will always be by my side." He opened his arms, and his mother went forward and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so proud of you Troy. You are an amazing son, darling." She whimpered into his ear, before turning away and hugging her husband.

Ryan stepped up next, holding out his hand. Troy placed his hand in Ryan's. Ryan smiled widely. "Only fifteen minutes of freedom left, buddy."

Troy chuckled. "And I can't wait for them to end."

"That's what I like to hear.' Ryan chuckled, before they released their hands, but Ryan kept his outstretched. 'You got the ring?"

Troy handed it over. "Keep it safe; I'll need it."

Ryan nodded, before everything in that room settled down and quietened. This gave troy time to reflect and get ready to stand at the bottom of that aisle, watching his beauty come towards him.

However, things weren't so quiet at the other end of the house. Women were everywhere, rushing around, with Gabriella standing in the middle of it all, laughing at little comments, and generally just watching the commotion that was displayed before her eyes. Wasn't she the one that was supposed to be throwing up and running around the place like a headless chicken? She shook her head. No, she wasn't nervous at all. She didn't need to be.

Only one thing haunted at the back of her mind. The note that had mysteriously been left for her had had her mind reeling for hours. She had thought about the weeks that had gone before, thought about past experiences, and whom they were with to try and piece together, and find out the person who was trying to instil doubt within her. Who would want her to doubt her happiness with Troy? There was two options. One, the person was being friendly and just checking that she was sure she was doing the right thing - to which she knew she was, because she was nothing without the man who was standing a few doors down. Or Two, they wanted her to doubt Troy, and decided against the wedding, so they could gain something - to which she wouldn't give in. She refused to doubt Troy, because he was strong, and the bond they shared was unbreakable. She just hoped that she wouldn't have to face something like this today.

The dress had been put on little over half an hour ago, and her hair and make-up was done to perfection. She was standing in the middle of the room while all the women in her family danced around her, admiring the dress. They touched it, running their fingers through the fabric, and caused Gabriella t laugh at their awed expressions. At least she knew she'd picked the right dress!

Her mother was standing in a corner, being comforted by Catherine, who was desperately trying to keep her mother's tears at bay. It was very emotion for Gabriella's mother to see her only child given away, and even more emotional as she was the one who was doing the giving away. But she was overall happy that Gabriella had found a man she loved.

Amongst the sea of women, she noticed Michelle coming towards her. They were great friends, and had been ever since that night with the lasagne. Michelle finally reached her, looking her up and down.

"There was never a more beautiful bride." Michelle gushed, and Gabriella looked down, hiding her blushing face.

Gabriella giggled slightly. "Thank you. How's Troy doing?"

Michelle smiled. "He's a little nervous but doing great. He'll be fine once he sees you."

"I'm likewise." Gabriella admitted.

Suddenly Kelsi burst into view, with a small notebook in hand, and in ear piece in her ear, which was her lifesaver. She clapped her hands loudly, and everyone looked to her with attention. She smiled, winking at Gabriella, before talking. "Alright! It's time to go get Gabriella hitched! So I need to all in procession."

Everyone got into position, with Gabriella at the back, her hand slipped into her mothers. Her mother looked up at her, smiling. "You look beautiful, my daughter."

"Thank you Mum."

They began to walk forward, with nervous butterflies stirring in her stomach. But she held her own, going down the stairs, with some of the bridesmaids helping with the dress. Once they reached the bottom, her dress of was laid to the ground, she was given her bouquet, and the bridesmaids, one of which was Sharpay, joined their places, with Sharpay giving her one last kiss on the cheek.

"GABRIELLA! I DON'T THINK YOU SHOULD DO THIS!"

A man's voice bellowed from behind them, just as the doors opened. The music which had started came to an abrupt stop. The bridesmaids who had began to walk forward, stopped and turned around, all eyes on the mans voice, and his footsteps which were coming closer and closer to the wedding party. Only Gabriella stayed put, facing the front, with her eyes glued to the front. She couldn't turn around. She couldn't turn around to see--

"Max. Leave me alone. I'm getting married, if you haven't noticed." She said this all in the other direction, not allowing herself to turn and see his face.

She felt his presence behind her, and she stiffened. "Oh yes, I can see what you're doing. Which is precisely why I left you that note, to tell you to stop."

Many people gasped at his words, but her voice stayed strong like steel. "Yes. I got that note. And I decided to ignore it. Now if you can please leave, I'd like to get married."

He persisted. "And I'd like you to listen, Gabriella---"

"I'll call security."

"---you don't love him! You never listened to what I had to say! I had to get myself on television just for the chance that you would see me! Leave him, forget about him---"

"SECURITY!"

"---I can make you happy, Gabriella. Remember how it once was---"

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Troy's voice rang from inside the hall. Gabriella's eyes swivelled to look at the man she loved. Fury was pouring from his eyes, and she saw him glance at Max, recognising him from all those months ago.

It seemed the marriage ceremony would be delayed.

**A/N; Oh, don't you just love the cliff hanger! I know, I'm being mean. But hopefully you'll get an update soon. There are only two more chapters left, so I'm gonna make them count. This is a belated Valentine's day gift, also. I did a Edward/Bella oneshot too, so please check that out & review!**

**Will they ever get married? And will Max leave? Will you readers finally find out Troy's secret?**

**Look for another update to find out!**

**Thanks for all your supportive reviews; I'd really love some more. Hit near 90 and the update comes quicker. (:**

**-xlovestory (note the new pen-name)**


	6. Wedding

_(Sorry for the shortness!)_

**Down The Aisle.**

**Wedding.**

Troy ran down the aisle, quickening his step to get closer to Gabriella and the intruder. How dare someone hijack their wedding. As he got closer he finally recognised the man, and his fury was only heightened. It was Max. A man he wanted out of their life forever.

Gabriella turned to face him, silently begging both to not make a scene, and to get Max away. He placed himself in front of Gabriella to make sure she didn't get in harms way. The murmurs of anxiousness were heard from the pews where people sat, but he blocked that out, only focussing on trying to get this situation in hand.

"What are you doing here?" He hissed in annoyance.

He watched as Max's eyes became darker, drowning of any 'love' he felt for Gabriella, and trying into hate. Max's eyes narrowed. "What am I doing here? Claiming my property of course. She's mine, and you know it."

From behind Troy's body Gabriella gave a small groan of annoyance. She hated how she was being used as a toy. She didn't belong to anyone, least of all Max. If she wanted to be owned by anyone, it would be Troy - and she was already willing to be joined to him in matrimony.

Troy heard Gabriella groan behind him, the sound giving him a little boost of confidence. He knew she didn't want to be his. She never did. The hard part was convincing this man of the truth.

Troy shook his head. "She isn't owned by anyone. Not you, and not me. She is her own person. And anyway, she doesn't want to be with you. You are wasting your time, Max."

Max's annoyance seemed to increase, and his stance seemed to tighten. From the corner of Troy's eye, he saw the security begin to form in a circle around the scene, and that made Troy a little more comfortable. At least he knew that they were at hand now. It still made him angry they weren't here in the first place.

Max took a step forward, and the security stepped with him, in snyc. Max didn't seem to notice; he was too busy holding Troy's intense glare. Max smirked. "Of course she want's to be with me, why wouldn't she? She's mine. She was mine before you, wasn't she?' At this, Troy couldn't contradict. 'Exactly. She you see, she needs to come back to where she belongs. You've had your time with her; you've had a few years with the girl. So now, she comes back to me. I own her."

Troy felt his anger burn . He felt his fuse being used up, but was determined to not blow. Suddenly, a warm hand he knew so well touched his shoulder, and Gabriella's tactfully stepped in front of Troy. For a moment, both guys thought she was going to Max, but she stayed where she remained.

She shook her head. "Max, what has happened to you? What happened to the partially sweet man I used to know?"

Max's eyes fell to the floor, embarrassment flushing in his cheeks. "Gabriella, the man you used to know is still here. I'm still me. But I've changed, because I no longer have you. Let me assure you, if you came back to me, we could rekindle what we had. It'd be easy. The love we had would come alight again. I just need you back in my life, Gabs."

She hugged her hands around her arms, protecting her body. Seeing him again - the man she thought she'd got rid of - just hurt her. She had wanted to permanently put the past behind her, but this particular piece always seemed to crop up again and again. "That's not true, and you know it, Max. It's untrue on so many levels. Firstly, we could never go back to the way things were, and I wouldn't want to. What he had… was nothing. It was foolish to believe we loved each other. You never even said you loved me, Max. It's taken me years to find someone I can love, and who loves me,' She looked tenderly at Troy, 'and I'm not going to give that up just to try out some game with you. I'm tired of playing games, and losing. With Troy, I'm winning.' She stood stronger now, and looked directly into Max's eyes. 'You're right, Max. We've changed, you most of all. And I'm not the same person I was, I'm a better person. I don't fit right with you. I don't… love you, like I once did. I love Troy, and you have to accept that.' She spread her hands, feeling her body drain from energy. 'Max, please listen to me, because I'm tired of having to repeat myself. You need to move on, like I am. I don't need you anymore. So pleas, just leave me alone. It's the best way."

She sighed as she finished, turning back around and being comforted by Sharpay, who quickly signalled for security to take Max away; it was only distressing everyone. Troy felt his heart beat a million times faster. He'd never felt more proud of Gabriella. She'd shown him, and hopefully now he'd see the light and leave them alone, so they could have their lives together properly.

Max's face turned to Troy as the security surrounded him. "You see what you've done Bolton. You've changed her. She was never this… headstrong before. She sued to love me; this broken man that I am. Do you not feel sorry for me a little bit?' Troy didn't reply, even though he felt sorry for him a little. 'It's your fault that I'm no-one now. Because I'm no-one without her. You'd better treat her right."

Troy nodded. "I will, if it's the last thing I do."

Max nodded dejectedly, before being led off my security. Troy watched him turn and be escorted out, feeling like a little piece of their past was finally locking itself away, hopefully never to be seen again. They didn't need any more drama in their lives.

Troy turned back to his bride, watching as she dried her eyes and fluffed out her dress, realising that she'd have to walk down the aisle for real now. He watched as her mother fixed her slightly out of place hair, and her bridesmaids gathered around her giving her support. Yes, her eyes were red and stained with runny make-up. Yes, her dress was slightly crinkled. And yes, she looked slightly worse for wear, but right now, to him, she couldn't look more beautiful.

She tried to smile up at him, but it came out weak. He reached forward and brought her into his arms, holding her tightly against his chest and smothering kisses all over her face. She needed comfort. She whimpered slowly, as if remembering why she had been crying, and after a few minutes it eventually came to a halt. She peered up at him with smudged eyes. "Thank you, Troy."

He kissed her again, soundly on her mouth. "You're welcome. Listen, if you'd rather put itoff for a few hours, or even rearrange another day, I'll be fine with it. She shouldn't have had to go through that, not on your wedding day. We can wait until you feel a bit better--"

She shook her head indignantly. "NO! No way. We are not postponing our wedding. I'm going to marry you, and I don't care if I look like a tramp while I do it. I need to marry you Troy. I love you, and it's all I want."

He smiled down at her. "I have no problem with that."

She giggled, before shooing him away, nudging him towards the entrance and the aisle he had ran down minutes before. "Now come on! I wanna get us hitched!"

He held his hands up in mock surrender. "Jeez Gabriella! Are you going to be with demanding when we're married?" A with another cheeky smile sent her way, he ventured back up the aisle, quietening down the curious guests as he went. She watched him with a smile; he was perfect.

Once he reached the top of the aisle, he signalled to the priest, who organised the band. Ryan tapped his shoulder, giving him a questioning look, but Troy just shook his head. He didn't want to answer questions right now. The only thing he wanted to do was get a ring of Gabriella's finger; for her truly to be his and him hers.

The music started, and the doors opened. Everyone in the pews stood up, their curious faces disappearing as they saw the first bridesmaid, looking pretty, dance up the aisle. Bridesmaid after bridesmaid descended, before Gabriella and her mother stepped out. Any murmurs of the watchers stopped and people gasped at her beauty. Troy even heard Ryan whisper "Gosh she looks gorgeous" and he couldn't agree more. She meant the world to him, and as she walked, hand in hand with her mother - who meant so much to her - he fell a bit more in love.

After a few minutes, which lasted much longer to Troy, Gabriella finally reached the top of the aisle. Her mother had tears streaming down her cheeks as she handed Gabriella to Troy, who gave her a look telling her he would do everything in his power to make sure she was the happiest woman alive. She nodded silently, before kissing Gabriella's cheek one last time, and sitting down in the front pew.

Together Troy and Gabriella walked up to the priest finally becoming one.

But before the priest let out any words, Gabriella turned to Troy and whispered in his ear,

"For you information, I will be more demanding when we're married. But don't you dare back out on me now."

Troy smirked. He never would.

----

Hours after they had finally got married, they were dancing together, holding each other tightly on the dance floor, enjoying their first dance as husband and wife. Troy's hand rested on the small f her back, holding her protectively, and her hand was slipped into his, where he fingered her wedding ring with all the contentment in the world. Her head had rested itself on his chest, and they danced in silence.

Gabriella gradually removed her head. "I love you Mr Bolton."

He smiled, kissing her nose affectionately. "And I love you Mrs Bolton."

She smiled wider at the name, before bonding their lips together, sealing themselves to one another. Her hands managed to stay put from wondering into his hair - something that loved to do (Troy didn't mind at all) - and they stayed connected to his as they twirled around. The people dancing around them watched, thinking love-filled thoughts, and realised how perfect a couple they were together. But they didn't realise. They were too busy caught up in each other.

After Gabriella broke away, still smiling, Troy thanked the heavens that she had forgotten all about the fiasco before the wedding. Max was away from their minds in that moment, and that was all that counted.

Gabriella awed slightly. "Look."

He followed her eye line and came across Catherine and Thomas, holding each other just as tightly as they were. They looked a very cute couple, and to everyone who knew about Catherine's past, it was a joyful sight. Gabriella turned to Troy. "Do you think they will get married, just like us?"

He nodded after thinking. "I don't see why not. I'm sure they'll be just as happy in a few years time, and they may get married."

Gabriella nodded in agreement. "I hope they do; it'd mean so much to Catherine."

Troy nodded, before Gabriella resumed her head position on his chest.

It was at that moment, as soon as she had closed her eyes and succumbed to the slow movements they were doing, that Troy started to get his plan into action. He quickly nodded over to Ryan, who signalled to Zeke and together the two men started to herd people out of the hall, very slowly, just in case Gabriella noticed. Ryan quickly switched the band music for a CD as soon as the song changed, and by the time Gabriella's eyes opened, everyone was gone.

They were dancing in a room, all on their own.

She looked mystified. "Why has everyone left?"

Troy chuckled, kissing her cheek. "Because… I have a surprise for you."

She started to brighten. "A surprise?"

He nodded. "Will you come with me?"

"Anywhere."

And that was all the encouragement he needed, to sweep her off her feet and take her in the direction of something he hoped she'd enjoy.

**A/N; FanFiction was deciding to be horrible and not let me sign in for five days! Then, I realised I had deleted the original chapter I had written, which meant I had to write this again. So I'm sorry if it's not up to standard. I tried really hard to get this up for you, in a reasonable amount of time. If FF had been nicer, and I hadn't been so stupid, this chapter could've been so much better. However, it does the necessary things, and leads you to the LAST CHAPTER, I repeat, LAST CHAPTER which is what it was supposed to do. I promise you, the next & LAST chapter will be so much better.**

**But for all my trouble, please review and make my day!**


	7. Happiness

**Down The Aisle**

**Happiness**

She held onto Troy's hand tightly as he guided her through the hall in which they'd got married and out into the warm night air. The sun was getting ready to set and the birds were chirping happily. The caterers and minister were outside, and Gabriella hurriedly thanked them for everything they had done. They smiled gratefully at her, with little smirks playing on the edges of their lips. It seemed like everyone knew what was going on except her. But she loved surprises, and to make her new husband happy, she'd keep all her questions to herself and let him do whatever it was that was happening. Troy looked back at her, his face full of joy. Yes, it'd be worth it.

She kept her hold on his hand and eventually they managed, after going through one of the secret entrances, to get into a car. It was long and black, similar to a limousine, but to avoid suspicion and the paparazzi following them Troy had opted for something a little more discreet. He held the door open from Gabriella and watched as she shifted herself in; it was quite hard because of her dress. He folded the rest of her train into the car before shutting the door, running to the other side and slipping in. As soon as he was in the car it drove quickly off, without any encouragement. Gabriella placed her head on Troy's shoulder and Troy sighed happily.

"Are you happy?" He asked suddenly.

She looked up at him with the eyes he'd learnt to love so dearly. They told him everything she wasn't willing to say and explained how much she loved him with every glance. She broke out into a smile. "Of course I'm happy. We've just got married. No-one could be sad."

He smiled, cupping her cheek and stroking the soft skin. She leant into his touch, the butterflies forming in her stomach as they always did with every touch Troy gave her. It was a normal reaction, and her heart swelled every time. He gently brought their heads together, pressing a soft but passionate kiss on his lips, before breaking off and kissing her eyes, nose and mouth once again. She giggled. This was the part of this man she loved the most.

He grasped hold of her hand in both of his. "But what I really meant was… are you okay now, after what happened this afternoon. It must have been quite a shock to see him there."

She sighed, looking out the window. "Well, I certainly wasn't expecting it. We'd managed to avoid him for almost a year and a half, and then, on the day we don't want to see him the most, he shows up. That man always had impeccable timing.' She laughed lightly, but there was a bitter edge. Troy cuddled her more. 'It hurt me that he was there, you know. And for him to think that turning up today would make me want to be with him… he couldn't have been more wrong. I'm just glad that he's gone now.' She turned to face Troy. 'And I hope that he'll stay away from us. We don't want, or need him."

Troy nodded, stroking her hand. "That's true. But what I'm trying to figure out is how he managed to find us? He always was sneaky in his approach."

"The whole world knew our wedding was today. Half the world knew where it was. I don't think I'd be surprised if thousands of people had turned up wanting autographs and pictures. This was what life is like for you and me. We're always in the spotlight. It wouldn't have been hard for him to find out where we were. Many people knew."

"Do you regret… being with me, then?' He watched her eyes widen in shock and he quickly fixed his meaning. 'I mean, do you regret being with me because before you met me your life was a lot simpler. I remember when I first came our to here and stayed with you. You said that the publicity in London definitely wasn't as full on as it was in America. Maybe if you'd never met me… you wouldn't be so much in the spotlight. And that sounds what you want."

Her hands came up quickly and grasped his face firmly. She looked him dead in the eye. "What I want is you. I don't care if we have to go into hiding as some point because the publicity becomes too much. I don't care how many cameras follow us. And I don't care how many people are watching us. Yes, it's slightly annoying. But as long as you are with me, I'm okay. Don't you ever think that I regret being with you. That's absurd. I love you, you know that don't you? I wouldn't have let you put that ring on my finger if I didn't."

He contemplated her words, finding them all true, and then he smiled. "I'm sorry. I just wish that you didn't have to go through this. I wanted you to have the best wedding possible.' He smirked, grabbing something from behind his back and slipping it over her eyes. It was a blindfold. She gasped in shock, and started to groan, but he silenced her with a kiss. 'And because I want you now to have the best surprise possible, this is necessary. But don't worry. I'm right here."

Her head moved towards him. "Promise?"

He touched her lips with his thumb. "I promise."

The drive for the rest of the journey was pretty silent. Due to Gabriella's blind fold she found she didn't really want to talk, not when she couldn't see Troy's reactions. She sat quietly, feeling the car move, winding in and out on different roads, and hearing the tires crunch along gravel and Troy's quiet breathing. Troy watched in intently, noticing her little movements more than before; usually he was transfixed by her beautiful brown eyes. His gaze was drawn to her left hand, and he watched as she turned the rings round and round, possibly a nervous habit.

He took hold of her hand, guided it up to her lips and kissed the too rings. She seemed to relax a little, and Troy kissed her cheek before whispering into her ear. "Don't be nervous. We're nearly here anyway."

She smiled slowly. "Thank you. I'm not nervous really… I trust you, I just don't like not knowing where we are going. You know that I like to have a schedule, Troy."

He chuckled. "You and your schedules. Brie, for once, for me, please just relax and enjoy the ride. I know you're going to enjoy it."

She sighed. "Alright."

A few minutes later she felt the car begin to move slower, and then grind to a stop. The car gave one last lurch as it parked, and then Troy let go of her hand. She whimpered at the loss, and Troy soothed her by telling her he was just going to open her car door. She nodded, and soon enough the door opened, the warm air touching her skin.

Troy took hold of her hands, and helped her out of the car, making sure she didn't bang her head or trip on her dress. She listened carefully as soon as she was out for any hints about where she was, or who was there. But it was completely silent. Troy chuckled in her ear, and she shook her head, slightly agitated.

"Patience, love." He whispered to her, his breath tickling her ear.

She groaned; knowing that her surprise was right in front of her and still having to wait was making her restless. Couldn't he just show her now?

He manoeuvred her some more until she felt slabs under her feet instead of gravel. She tried to visualize this place in her mind from the things she saw, heard and felt. But she came up with nothing. Finally they came to a stop, and Troy let go of her hands, moving behind her and lifting his hands to the blindfold. Her breath rose in anticipation.

"Ready?" Troy asked, a smirk evident in his tone.

"More than ready." She whispered.

Troy slowly untied the blindfold, until Gabriella couldn't take it anymore and whipped it from her eyes. She blinked rapidly at the sudden lightness and then her eyes focussed on the small, cream walled building, the small sycamore trees shading it gently from the fading sun. It was just as beautiful as she remembered it to be. The wooden doors, delicately painted windows and small flowers decorating the outside all made Location Number 4 - the one she wanted most - made it seem magical. She closed her mouth as to not be accused of gaping, but couldn't contain the happiness as small tears poured from her eyes with joy.

She turned to Troy, love shining from her face. "Troy…" She whispered, dragging off, not being able to find the words. This was him making her dreams come true. How had he managed to bring her here? And how had he managed to find this place? But she didn't want any of her questions answered; she was happy just being here and in Troy's presence.

After a few minutes of just looking Troy coughed, "What do you think?"

She smiled, wiping her tears from her face. "I think I've married the most wonderful man in existence. Troy, how did you even… Well, whatever made you do this, thank you. I always wanted to come here and have my wedding. Unfortunately I can't have my wedding here, but just being close to this building without any paparazzi is enough."

Troy turned to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her as close as he could; her dress was quite puffy. "What makes you think we aren't getting married here?"

Her brow creased in confusion. "Because we're already married…' She stopped for a second, her mind reeling in and then her eyes popped open, her facial expressions full of surprise and wonder. 'You have haven't you…"

He chuckled, nodding. "How good are you at thinking up a new set of vows?"

Gabriella giggled loudly, throwing her arms around his fully and pushing her body against his. Their lips found each other and through Gabriella giggles they managed to kiss. He ran his hands through her curls, and brought her close. Breaking off, he couldn't help but replicate the smile she had produced.

"Alright lovebirds! Troy, get lost! Your wife needs to be sorted before we go through all this again." Sharpay's strict but friendly voice broke them from their moment. Gabriella scowled, but Troy quickly kissed her reminding her of what was happening and she became happy once more. Troy left them to prepare before walking into their new wedding location, ready to get married once again.

Sharpay wrapped her arms around Gabriella. "That guy loves you very much Gabriella. And you are very lucky! Two weddings… jeez, I'm jealous."

Gabriella laughed, hugging Sharpay tightly. "He's amazing, isn't he?"

Sharpay nodded, smiling. "You could say that. But he'd doing it all for you. And he really means what he says. He would marry you anywhere you wanted. And since you didn't get what you wanted the first time, he's giving you it again. Today didn't turn out as the wedding you wanted, did it?"

Gabriella looked down at her feet, covered by the frills of her dress. "Not really. Everything was so panicky, and with Max's unexpected appearance, plus the paparazzi following us everywhere, it wasn't quite the quiet wedding I was looking for."

Sharpay then gestured around them. "Well, you can't beat this. I mean, look at this location. It's amazing. And there are no interviewers or cameras in sight, except for the one your Mum has.' Gabriella laughed. 'And inside and only the people you love most - I feel privileged I'm one of them, honey. So now, thanks to that wonderful man of yours, you are getting your wish. It's quiet, and it's Troy and yours' moment.' Sharpay touched her shoulders, and kissed her cheek. 'So enjoy it."

The music started from inside the church, flying out of the slightly open windows. Sharpay grasped her hand tightly, taking her over to the door, before fixing her dress's train, and then taking her arm. Sharpay smiled over at Gabriella and Gabriella smiled back, a little bit of worry in her eyes, before whispering. "What am I going to say for the vows? It was hard enough making the first ones, and now I have to think these up on the spot!"

Sharpay squeezed her hand. "Don't worry; you'll think of something, I'm sure."

However, all her worries went away as soon as the doors were opened and she saw everyone waiting for her entrance. She glanced around the hall, taking all the beauty in. The floor was littered with rose petals, deep red and pure white, just like the one's he'd left in his note that morning; she smiled at the memory. The hall had cream walls, similar to those of the outside, and the light shone beautifully through the designed windows, the lovely patterns making shadows on the opposite side of the hall. Candles marked the outsides of the room, and there were rows of seat where each person stood. Flicking her gaze over them all she saw her friends, her mother - who was crying once again, and happened to have the camera in her shaking hand - and there was Zeke, gazing happily at her and lovingly at Sharpay, his wife. Then there was Catherine and Thomas, standing happily, smiling at her. Catherine gave her a confident glance, telling her that now, thanks to Thomas they were both happy. Gabriella had the urge to run and hug her as she passed them, but refrained. And then she trained her eyes to the front, to see the minister and Troy standing waiting patiently. Ryan stood at the sidelines in one of the seating areas, no longer needed of the rings. They were already decorating their fingers. She reached the top, was handed to Troy, and then the ceremony began. For the second time.

Eventually it was time to saw their vows. When asked who would go first, Troy took this opportunity seeing the unsure look in his wife's eyes. He smiled at her, making her smile in return.

"Gabriella. There are so many things to say and I doubt I'll be able to fit them into these next few seconds. Just know that if I regret anything, it was not ebing with you sooner. I remember the day I first saw you, which wasn't as part of our 'pretending' plan, but when you had a smaller part in another film. You looked beautiful from across the room. Thinking back I berate myself for not going and talking to you, because then we could have been together longer.

"And I guess the only person I can thank, other than you, my love, is Frank Letino. If it weren't for him, I'm not sure I'd be standing here today.' He reached up and stroked her cheek. 'You are everything I've ever wanted, and everything I wish I could be. You complete me in ways I never thought another human could, and you make me wake up with a smile on my face. Without you, I am no-one. But with you, I finally feel that it's worth living. Because you are my life now. I love you, and promise to love your forever."

Gabriella felt tears spring to her eyes at his words. He truly loved her, and could only hope that the vows she was creating in her mind right now would be enough to tell him how much he meant to her.

"Troy, you are such a wonderful person. Everything you do brings a smile to everyone's face. You put others first, and aren't afraid to speak up for what you think is right. You showed me how to love again, and how to be confident, but that's just a few of the reasons I love you. There are too many to count. But most of all, you make me happy. Just seeing you makes my day brighten. I need you, more than anything I've ever needed before. And I hope you know how much you mean to me. I love you, Troy. Thank you, for everything." Her voice began to break with emotion, so she finished what she wanted to say.

Troy smiled at her, thanking her silently for her words, and wiping the tears that were trailing down her cheeks. The room was silent as they watched the pair connect and everyone in the room could feel the love bouncing from both the groom and the bride. The minister began again, and the ceremony continued.

----

"I now pronounce you Man and Wife." The minister finished. His eyes twinkled, and then he looked at Troy. "You may kiss the bride."

Troy turns to Gabriella, his bride for the second time that day, and leans down to kiss her. His arms wind around her waist pulling her in and her arms stretch up until she can wrap them around his neck, bringing his face closer to hers, making the kiss more than it was supposed to be. In that moment, no-one and nothing else matters except them. And in that moment they fall in love with each other again.

The chemistry between them cannot be denied.

The love they shared cannot be false.

And even the people who wanted to bring them apart cannot shake what they have.

Because they are in love; an unbreakable bond.

And if you love someone, you'll do anything to make sure they are happy.

Even if it means going down the aisle.

Twice.

**A/N; This is a bittersweet moment. I started this story, with We Love Pretending exactly a year today, so it seems appropriate that I end it on the day this story was born. This story had been with me for a long time, as you can tell, and it still holds a place in my heart. It started as a dream I had one night and then ended up as a fan fiction story that many people enjoyed. I just hope it was worth it.**

**But this is also bittersweet for another reason. This may be the last HSM related story I ever write. My life keeps getting busier and busier, and lately my love for HSM has been weakening. However, you might find me posting small drabbles or one-shots; somehow I don't think I'll ever be able to completely let go of HSM. It's been a big part of my life, of growing up.**

**I just wanted to use this chance to thank you for all the support you've given this story. I hope you've enjoyed it, and to everyone that has reviewed I am forever thankful for all the comments, helpful criticism and words you have shared with me.**

**Once again, thank you for reading firstly We Love Pretending, and then Down The Aisle.**

**So, for one last time (because it really is the last time this time!) please review!**

**-xlovestory**


End file.
